


AL PARCO ACQUATICO

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [16]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Acquatic park, Anal Sex, F/M, Fun, Happy Family, Hydromassage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne Drake take their children to a beautiful and fantastic water park
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	AL PARCO ACQUATICO

**Author's Note:**

> I reiterate the concept that as a couple I love them very much, and once again they show how strong and united their family is

They had decided to spend a few days in Switzerland, when they wanted to get away from work, that is from the missions, but also a little from everyday life in Duckburg, when they were not creating their famous 'top ten' on their YouTube channel, who in any case had collected at least five / six million subscribers and ten or twenty times as many views, or they went to visit grandma Duck in Quacktown ... and once again Donald Duck and Arianne Drake, with their adopted children Huey, Dewey and Louie and their natural son Kenny Drake (he was almost one year old now) decided on spring break.  
The climate was instead exceptionally warm, fortunately the mountain air was still fresh, but all in all pleasant, and between walks on the grass paths, visits to the characteristic houses of the Swiss territory and the tasting of characteristic products (Donald drooled a whole form of fontina, while Arianne downed four mugs of amber beer) at one point they heard from the owner of the bar the existence of a water park in nearby Austria, famous for a Formula One slide!  
Donald Drake was intrigued. "Really not bad ... and it's not very far from here, right?" he asked him.  
"It is located in Titolo, near Innsbruck, it is just over a hundred kilometers away ..." was the host's response.  
“Can we go there? Can we go there? " the three little children asked in chorus.  
“Mmmh ... what do you say, DD? It would be really nice, don't you think? " Arianne spoke as she fed the milk from the bottle to little Kenny, who sucked greedily from the pacifier.  
In reality, Donald was observing the youngest son in his wife's arms: he was such a beautiful creature but also so delicate ... his mother's black hair and long beak - paternal inheritance - showed how far he and his partner had come to have the right happiness, after a long period of separation due to many negative events due to choices that had turned out to be wrong during the spying and mutual chasing missions, including a time when they were on opposite sides not because of them ... events who, however, had strengthened their subsequent union, thanks to a reconciliation and a reunion that had shown how much they loved each other and how much they could not do without each other ... and in fact, their engagement followed a long period of depression of both was their most beautiful moment of joy, which was followed by their marriage (Together forever ed.), celebrated by the whole family of ducks ... even by the former girlfriend Daisy, who had consoled herself with a friend of Donald named Phoenix Wright, identical to him, but with the difference of a blond tuft on his head, as well as from fellow agents of the NAG, the New Antispionage Agency, Jay J, Head H and Dr. Gizmo, joined by old-time secretary Liz Zago.  
"Come on, daddy, it will be beautiful!" was the voice of Huey.  
"And then Mom agrees ..." Dewey echoed.  
"So we can try that crazy slide!" he finally closed Louie.  
Donald recovered from those memories. "Oh, sorry, my little... I was thinking that ... if you don't want to waste time, you better hurry ..." he said as he tipped the innkeeper.  
The trio cheered at the news, and even his wife Arianne sat next to Donny, giving him a kiss on the beak, while Kenny was taken by Donald for paternal cuddles. "I knew you were going to say yes ..." she said blinking. A gesture that was worth much more than prolonged hypnosis; among other things Donald couldn't resist were her magnetic doe eyes. He smiled sweetly.  
"Because so much I know you would have convinced me anyway ... the important thing is that we all go together, you, me and our children ..." he replied, placing his forehead on hers. Feeling her warmth on her raven bob hair, Arianne Drake closed her eyes ... even her husband gave her a feeling of peace and serenity, as she had now experienced after they were married.  
"Do you know that being with you is my luck?" Arianne told him.  
"My luck is to have you every day of my life ..." Donald replied. "I love you, my divine princess ..." "I love you more, my warrior with a heart of gold ..." they both said to each other, as they kissed as they left the restaurant, with Kenny in their arms and their children attached to theirs hands.

The journey was not very long, but they both took turns driving their car so as not to feel too much fatigue, even if Donald had a full two hours of sleep, with scenes of disappointment of the children ... his wife Arianne took it with philosophy, but she would have made him pay for it somehow ...  
However they had to wait a little longer, because there was a very long line, with many tourists coming from all over ... luckily the Drake Couple had a plan to get around those in front ...  
After talking to some of the staff in the local language - if Arianne was clearly in control of German and French, Donald was becoming so - the whole family waited just five minutes, passing through a side entrance, instead of waiting for more than one or more. even two hours to access it.  
"But how did you and mom do it, dad?" Dewey obviously asked curiously.  
"Let's say that working in government agencies has these advantages ..." he said with a knowing smile Donny, who followed his wife. "Knowing languages is also good for that, guys ..." said Mrs. Drake, adjusting the purple sash.  
The trio of ducklings looked at each other without understanding much ... "Better this way, you never know ..." thought in unison husband and wife.  
And here in front of them was the splendid Wave Worgl water park, which looked like a giant citadel of water, which was finally starting to resume business after the forced closure of the Covid epidemic - 19: the slides were many , as well as artificial waterfalls and toboggans with double and triple circular rides ... yes, there was unlimited fun ...  
“What a great place !!! It's hard to know where to start ... ”the three little Drakes said again. Donald and Arianne smiled, with Kenny in Mom's arms.  
"You are the best parents in the world!" said again about them Huey while with her brothers they held them close, stroking her raven hair and her feathered hair, reciprocated by a warm and tender hug towards them.  
They took their seats on a pair of deck chairs with synthetic rubber cushions, while in the cabin everyone went to change: if Huey, Dewey and Louie went out with the three typical colored boxers (red, blue and green), Donny and Kay showed up their sculpted physiques: Scrooge's grandson in black boxers with zigzag striae, from that lean he was until recently, had grown taller (love magic?), more muscular - complete with well-formed biceps, the 'six pack' on the abdomen and legs all in all toned and robust, also the result of the missions carried out on behalf of the NAG (of which he was head with his wife) and also of the fact that he had promised to do more physical activity, which he had changed a lot; but his wife Arianne Drake, sunglasses and a purple headband over her raven hair, was an equally divine sight: if her husband was now truly exceptional, he had always maintained a physical standard not indifferent: in a black two-piece swimsuit striped pieces, showed the usual two shapely, toned and well-made legs, two perfect breasts covered by the bikini, the flat and slightly muscled belly with the hollowed navel in the perfect center and a terrifying ass! It must be said that none of us knew who to be jealous first, even for a few too many glances of the tourists present ...  
"So, guys, what do you want to do first?" Donald asked, arm in arm with his wife.  
“Really… would you like to try the L 2 slide? It's right up there ... ”Louie said pointing with a finger. In fact, outside the hotel where they stayed, the main attraction of the park was almost ninety meters high: the Drakes had heard of it, but seeing it from that perspective was quite another thing! Donny swallowed, while Arianne smiled, even though she too had some fear ... "It will be almost a hundred meters, love ..." Donny said.  
“Yes, to see it that way it would seem ... do you remember? At the entrance we were told that he has the so-called 'double turn', a double turn of 180 degrees and that at first you are literally shot down at a frightening speed ... "Arianne replied, now more enthusiastic .... she liked them so much these news.  
But even Donald, after his initial concern, was now safer.  
"We would like you to try, after all we are also here for this ..." Dewey began.  
"Kenny stay with us, we watch you from the pool below ..." Huey he echoed.  
And so the Drakes began the ascent of the water slide.  
"I guess you're not afraid, Ari, are you?" Donald asked, perhaps to dispel his doubts.  
“Come on, DD! What do you want a double round for the two of us? After we jumped off a cliff a while ago (S.C.P. 054 FR ed.) This stuff is going to be a walk in the park ... ”she told him sarcastically, giving him a little push.  
"You're right, my dear ... I always forget that some missions train the mind ..." he replied, rubbing her black hair. He laughed heartily.  
They were ushered into a fairly narrow booth inside the cube at the top of the structure, where they held each other hugged and ready for that electrifying experience: the attendant told them to be ready when he closed the glass door, and while the latter passed, Donald and Arianne looked into each other's eyes for courage ... before the hatch opened under their feet at the end of a short countdown dictated by a robotic voice.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-AHAHAHAHAHA-WOOOOOWOWOWOW !!!!!!". The couple's simultaneous scream took your breath away, as they raced along the sled and the signature double loop, up and down as if they were a roller coaster cube, or even a stunt flight on a military fighter. They finally arrived on a small swimming pool, observed by those present and by the children, who immediately waited for them as they came out of the water wet and always embraced. Not before having kissed intensely.  
"Guys, what a COOL!" the Drakes said again in chorus.  
"Never heard anything so incredible!" Donald said, while the adrenaline was still running through his body. Not even Arianne felt that way, apart from the dangerous missions and those on the S.C.P. “What a feeling! It was like going on the Space Shuttle! Only she was downhill, Donny… ”she replied as he waved her black hair back as she stroked her beak. They were always gestures of great tenderness that they both used, as they had done since they had been together.  
“So, how was it? Did you like it?" said the trio of ducklings.  
"We should recommend it, it's a pity that there is an age limit ..." their father replied a little disconsolately, but mother Arianne had another idea.  
"If you want there is another water slide with dinghies of a similar height ... and we can all go there if you want ..." she said with a bewitching look.  
Neither her husband nor her children could resist: those eyes could make even the most dangerous of animals docile ... not bad for a spy and secret agent with a determined and badass character.  
Donald took his youngest son in his arms, while Kenny smiled at him with little humor. Dad kissed him gently.  
"And how do we do it for Kenny instead?" was Louie's logical question.  
"Well, we can ... we can keep him among us all, in the middle of the boat ... and let's hope the descent isn't too fast ..." Donald said.  
“Great idea, honey! Come on, let's go, children! " Arianne replied.  
“Yeee! And go like this! " the three shouted in chorus.  
“Eehhh! Eehhh! " was also the giggle of the little fellow of the Drake household.  
Even that descent was sensational, all curves and jolts, with Huey, Dewey and Louie having a great time, but also the parents were really happy that all of them spent those carefree moments together ... Donald and Arianne were really proving themselves at the height of their task, and they too, after a long time, finally savored the pleasure of having a family united in everything.  
It was just an unforgettable day: other very sweet moments passed, such as trying to make Kenny learn to swim in shallow water, as he went from Arianne's arms to Donald's, even under the watchful gaze of his older brothers, or when the Drake couple challenged on the long pool in specialties such as freestyle, breaststroke and dolphin ... the races were more or less finished evenly, although Donny wanted to lose on purpose to admire Arianne's long and beautiful legs, which instead, despite the intentions, she had allowed herself to be voluntarily distracted by the breastplates of her duck (sorry husband) ... but in the end a hug and two deep kisses had declared the aquatic contest equal.  
"Not even Romeo and Juliet were so in love ..." the children said with a dreamy air to see them while they were cuddling.  
In the evening while they were having dinner between a WienerSchnitzel and chips (and hot milk for Kenny) and Russian salad, they still had in mind the vertical descent of the L2.  
“It was really spatial, guys! Maybe tomorrow you can take a ride with your mother and mine too ... ”said an enthusiastic Donald Duck.  
"But one at a time, and please ... no fear!" Arianne added, in shorts and top. The euphoria of both was contagious beyond the limits, so much so that they had to give themselves an attitude, but the three ducklings immediately understood.  
It was like this: none of them three would have ever even remotely imagined that one day they would have Uncle Donald become their dad mainly thanks to the new partner, and now faithful wife, Arianne Konnery Drake, who could imagine anything but that she would become their mom. adopted ... and they would not have wanted it different from what it was. They all gave each other a collective embrace, imbued with sincerity, tenderness and love, which united them even more than they were.  
After saying goodnight and left in their hotel room, Donald and Arianne decided for a whirlpool in the room used for this.  
"Is Kenny resting, love?" Arianne asked him as she adjusted the towel.  
"He's a little angel, my sweet Ari ... sometimes I wonder who he got between us ..." Donny said ironically, also grappling with her long towel. Arianne Drake put her arms folded looking at him sideways: that gesture was equivalent to ... "Do you mean that I would be lazy and indolent?" she started halfway between mocking and serious 'I wish, but I can't'.  
"What are you saying? I was talking about his character… at least until he starts to get brash… in that case he would look like me… ”he kept telling her laughing.  
His wife's eyes were now almost predatory. “Ah, that's right, huh ...? whatever you want, love… now you'll see… ”she replied as she jumped on him. He was surprised only at first, before she grabbed her by her legs, which she wrapped around him tightly. Donny touched them gently, before touching them harder, as she began to stick his tongue inside her beak, once again starting to wrestle. Arianne's hands then began to brush against her back, while Donald's hand stroked her raven hair in a bob, and always without detaching her beaks.  
"DD ... love, would you give me a hand ..." Arianne told him as she stared at him and took his right hand. "What do you want me to do?" Donald asked her in turn. But she, with a gesture from her, made him take off her lilac towel, uncovering her beautiful angelic body of her: he could not take his eyes off her wife, her only idea of beauty it didn't do it justice. Shoulders, boobs, dark and swollen nipples, regular hips, Venus's navel, thighs and more generally perfect legs, firm and pulpy buttocks ... and her black inverted triangle pussy ... every single thing it was part of a mechanism that worked perfectly.  
About a minute passed - but it could also have been two, five, ten, an hour, two hours ... - when Donald, never taking his eyes off her, took the tapered fingers of her hand to guide her towards his, of towel.  
With an instinctive gesture she took it off him throwing it away, to discover the lower part of his physique as a Greek hero: if the pectorals, the 'six pack' abs and the strong legs were for Arianne of unique beauty, she could still see his member in the phase of highest arousal.  
Now neither of them followed the first move: but Donald didn't want to show himself inferior to his woman (“you're the man, get busy!”).  
"I'm yours, Donald ... claim me as your mate ..." she asked him, and so he took her in his arms, in bridal style, while holding him by the pectorals, before they dipped into the water already in boiling, before they whispered: "I love you, Arianne, my Goddess of Heaven, my love ... you claim me as your mate, please ..." Donny began, followed by Kay's sigh. "I love you to death, my divine angel, my only love ... you pre" before they kissed with the usual, infinite passion, falling under the surface of the water.  
After a good half hour, still with him holding her in his arms, from the whirlpool they entered the bedroom, still wet, and lying on the bed they continued to make love in lost lovers: Donald was kissing her whole body, the beak, the hair, the face, the breasts and the nipples. "Oh, yes, yes, love ... DD, my Donald, I love you so much! ..." Arianne said in ecstasy, who felt her husband's tongue lick her belly and navel before to do it with her pussy. “Oh, my Gooooooood! How strong you are, Donald!! ". After an interminable time, when he returned to look at her face, she kissed him more passionately than before, before she pinned him to the bed to kiss his chest and abdominal muscles, until she sucked her hard member with great intensity .  
He took her delicate raven hair from her to guide her carefully as she continued her movements up and down her.  
Ever since they got back together, any excuse was a good one to fuck great, and making love had never been as good as when they got engaged and then married ... one of the many ways to be together every day of their life together. .  
"You are wonderful, Ari ... you are wonderful, I love you, I loooveeee youuuuu !" was the sigh of her husband, as she continued to suck his tool deeply.  
Thus, a strong heat began to form inside Donald's belly, from which a large quantity of sperm was expelled, all in Arianne's beak, who licked it all greedily.  
Throwing themselves close to each other, they hardly breathed for a few minutes before ...  
"It was beautiful once again, wasn't it, love?" Arianne whispered.  
"Ari ... you are LOVE, unique and true ... I live only from you ... and our children ..." Donald Duck whispered next to her.  
"No, DD ... you are MY LOVE ... the one and only in the whole universe ... my soul is yours ..." he replied almost with tears in her eyes.  
"My soul belongs to you, love ..." her husband said softly, before he took her to insert her member into her black pussy.  
“Ah ... yeeeee! Come on, don't stop ... ”Arianne said desperately, while Donald started to fuck her hard. A fuck that seemed endless.  
"I love you, I love you, I love youuuuuuu!..." was Donny's return line.  
She squeezed him more and more with her sublime legs, but at some point here is the point of no return. "Ari, here he is again ..." Donald Duck began to speak desperately. "Aseptta, not yet, love, please ..." Arianne tried to hold him back, while several droplets of sweat fell from her hair.  
And so there was another violent discharge of semen and vaginal fluid from both of them, who could no longer restrain themselves.  
"ARIIIAAAAAANNNEEEEEEEEEEE !!!"  
"DOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAALLLDDDD !!!"  
With their breasts and pectorals together, both embraced, they collapsed on the bed, wet sweaty and in love, breathing hard after yet another fuck and the achievement of Neural Paradise by both of them.  
"My God, how wonderful, DD ... ah ... describing when and how much we have sex is impossible ..." his wife Arianne told him in a short breath.  
"Holy shit! ... never felt so alive in all these years ... I had time to suppress my anger ... Ari, do you know that my life with you is always safe? ..." he said turning around towards her, holding her close and caressing her face and hair. She replied by touching her beak with hers, licking it as a joke.  
“What are you saying, you fool ?! The truth is that I, my heart and especially my soul are safe when I'm with you ... ”and here she lowered her head. "... and I only realized it late ... but now we are making up for lost time ..." she told him looking at him with her cerulean eyes of her, as sweet as they are proud and determined.  
Donald kissed her softly, reciprocated by the tongue of Arianne that intertwined with that of her husband, holding on even tighter than her. "I think you were just wrong ... love, in a short time we were able to do what neither of us could have imagined ... a home, wonderful children, I mean all four of them, an exciting activity under many aspects, the discovery of ever new experiences ... and then all of us united as never before ... those three hurricanes of our children do not know how lucky they are ... "he added while his wife massaged his rough back and pectorals. "The real luck is that now they have an extraordinary dad ..." she sensually answered her in a whisper on her beak.  
Donny reciprocated by massaging his dizzying buttocks, firm and hard. "I don't think so ... since you've been their mom their existence is much more stable ... not to mention mine ..." he replied just as affectionately.  
"You know, what I don't understand is why we waited so long ..." Arianne continued. "It doesn't matter, my dear ... now we're together, it's just what matters ..." Donald assured her.  
She rubbed her face and chest as he kissed her dark hair. "You are right, my love ... we are together and we love each other infinitely ..."  
They looked into each other's eyes once more.  
"Arianne ..."  
"Donald..."  
"I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!" they said together, before kissing and returning to make love ... while the children had heard nothing, and Kenny snored happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS, The PaganSun, IsabellaNajera


End file.
